


Radio Roswell: Wannabe

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 90's Music, F/F, Fanmix, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for desert nights, silvery lights, and bottle service on ice. The girls are out tonight, heels kicking up dust over a trail of broken hearts. Grooving to that old jukebox tempo from the old school jams to the dance-on-the-table bass lines. Between the clink of sugar lined glasses and salty bites of citrus wedges, sisters and soulmates and even old rivals flying solo can cut loose, catch up, and bask in that pick-me-up, never-let-me-down kind of love. Ladies, here’s to us. A Ladies of Roswell New Mexico mixtape.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca & Liz Ortecho & Rosa Ortecho, Maria DeLuca & Liz Ortecho & Rosa Ortecho & Isobel Evans & Jenna Cameron
Series: Radio Roswell: The B-Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651225
Kudos: 1





	Radio Roswell: Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 20th, 2019 on 8tracks.  
> Playlist modified on spottily.

_**“** I can't leave now. This is my song!_ _”_

__

one. **I Love It, Icona pop ft. Charli XCX**

two. **Best Friend, Sofi Tukker**  
  
three. **Wannabe, why mona**  
  
four. **All Star Medley, Pomplamoose**  
  
five. **This Is How We Do It, AlunaGeorge**  
  
six. **Woman, Kesha ft The Dap King Horns**  
  
seven. **Blow Your Mind {Acoustic}, Dua Lipa**  
  
eight. **Just A Girl, Cait**

nine. **Midnight City vs Diamonds, M83 vs Rihanna**  
  
ten. **Girlfriend, Own Made**

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1uq842hrx5VYSCz5evcewl?si=q5ih6uSeSKKhTi3Y4L5ipQ)_


End file.
